


GROUPCHAT MOTHERFUCKERS!!

by Anonymoose_Mouse, Mewsali



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gay, Group Chat Fic, It's more T in my opinion but just to be safe., M/M, Other Additional Ships to Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Probably ooc, Updates are a mess if you haven't figured it out by now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoose_Mouse/pseuds/Anonymoose_Mouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewsali/pseuds/Mewsali
Summary: Deli has added CaRtOn, PureBoiBryce, and BSOhm to GROUPCHAT MOTHERFUCKERS!!CaRtOn: why are we hereDeli: i got boredBSOhm: what is my name?Deli: either bullshit ohm or buttsex ohmBSOhm: wtf





	1. I Got Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and Anony was also bored. She has control of half of them and I have control of the other half, so no idea where this is going at all. Half of these typos are real, including doesld. And most of the others honestly, we typed fast.

**Deli has added CaRtOn, PureBoiBryce, and BSOhm to GROUPCHAT MOTHERFUCKERS!!**

 

CaRtOn: why are we here

Deli: i got bored

BSOhm: what is my name?

Deli: either bullshit ohm or buttsex ohm

BSOhm: wtf

PureBoiBryce: Deli change ohm’s name please

Deli: y?????

CaRtOn: would you like to be called Buttsex Delirious?

Deli: idc

Deli: whateve ill change it

 

**Deli has changed BSOhm’s name to BDOhm**

 

BDOhm: what does BD stand 4

Deli: b stands for big

Deli: D stands for daddy or dick

BDOhm: WAT THE FUC DEL??

Deli: im not chaning it again

BDOhm: i hate you

BDOhm: so much

PureBoiBryce: couldn’t the B also stand for butt?

BDOhm: omg bryce y

CaRtOn: BRYCE YOUR SUPPOED TO BE PUR

PureBoiBryce: yes, i am a cat

PureBoiBryce: meow

 

**Deli has changed PureBoiBryce’s name to CatBoiBryce**

 

CatBoiBryce: am i a furry now?

Deli: yes

CatBoiBryce: ok

CaRtOn: why is this needed?

Deli: I AM IN CHARG OF THIS GROPCHAT I AM IN POWER

CatBoiBryce: gropchat

CaRtOn: gropchat

Deli: gropechat

CaRtOn: omg y

Deli: com here c luke

CaRtOn: stay the fuck away from my you psycho bitch

CatBoiBryce: ohm wear are you i need you to keep me away from th3 groping

 

**BDOhm has added Owlvan to GROUPCHAT MOTHERFUCKERS!!**

 

Owlvan: ohm said that there was an emergency?

CatBoiBryce: DELI IS TRYING TO GROPE LUKE

Owlvan: i regret evering

Deli: evering

CaRtOn: evering

CatBoiBryce: evering

BDOhm: this wasnt even the reason why i caleld and added you

BDOhm: you naed to get Delirious to change my name

Owlvan: only if i can be Batowl

BDOhm: Delirioys is in charge of the gc, you get hem to change it

Owlvan: Del, come with me im taking you to a private chat

Deli: ok!

 

**Owlvan has left GROUPCHAT MOTHERFUCKERS!!**

 

**Deli has left GROUPCHAT MOTHERFUCKERS!!**

 

CaRtOn: omg ohm what have you done

 

**Owlvan has added Deli to Private Chat**

 

Owlvan: change ohm’s name

Deli: no

Owlvan: i will suck your dick

Deli: you’d do that anyways

Owlvan: tru

Owlvan: ill suck your dick twice

Deli: no

Owlvan: i will be your roommate

Deli: wha

Deli: omg yes

Deli: hbut what doesld i change OHm;s name to

Owlvan: just change it to Ohm for now. Remember to make me Batowl

Deli: ok!

Deli: when can i mve to uyou

Owlvan: i was planning to make it a surprise

Owlvan: i already have half your stuff at muy house

Deli: wtf

Deli: ilysm

Owlvan: i kmow

Owlvan: let’s get back to the guys

Deli: ol


	2. wait what

BDOhm: what do you mean?

CaRtOn: nvm

CatBoiBryce: luke tell us

CaRtOn: it’s their business

CaRtOn: Jon swore me to secrecy and Evan threatened to tear out myorgans and feed them to stray dogs if i told anyone without permission

CatBoiBryce: all of your organs?

CaRtOn: IDFK HES GONNA EAT MY ORGANS

BDOhm: you said the dogs would eat your organs

CaRtOn: whateevr im gonna die

CatBoiBryce: which dogs because we saw this chihuahua running around yesederay and it was just all fluffy and cute and i wanted to take it home but Ohm wouldnt let me D:

BDOhm: it had a collar and was on a leash

BDOhm: there was a girl walking the chihuahua

CatBoiBryce: so???

BDOhm: no.

BDOhm: back to luke

CatBoiBryce: tell us

 

**Deli has joined GROUPCHAT MOTHERFUCKERS!!**

 

**Owlvan has joined GROUPCHAT MOTHERFUCKERS!!**

 

BDOhm: tell us right now luke!

 

**Deli has changed BDOhm’s name to Ohm**

 

**Deli has changed Owlvan’s name to Batowl**

 

Ohm: tahnks

Batowl: twll you waht?

CatBoiBryce: the thins you told him not to tell anyeon

Deli: were dating

CatBoiBryce: omg you and luke are tading thats do cool

Deli: NO THAT S GROSS

Batowl: me and Del ae dating not him and lue

Batowl: that would be wrid

CaRtOn: os i couldnve told thim this whole time

Batowl: no i still wouldve fed your organs to the dogs and panted you in front of the whole shool

Deli: wait what

CaRtOn: he threatened me

Deli: witha good time??

CaRtOn: no with organs and stray dogs but i dont remember the pantsing ppart

Batowl: wiat that was someone else

Deli: Daithi?

Batowl: no, i think it was Mini

Ohm: how do all of these people know

Deli: wel daith walked in on is kissing

Deli: Mini and Tyletr walkedi n on us sleeping not the not sleeping but the actual sleeping in the same bed

Batowl: and Luke heard us doing other things

CaRtOn: i regret living with Jon

CatBoiBryce: O.O

CatBoiBryce: i regert acking this

Ohm: and i found out last wek when Jon sexted me accidentally

Batowl: wait what

Deli: i accidentally changed both of your named on my phone to Bitch Boy

CatBoiBryce: how

Deli: dont c=question me!

CatBoiBryce: why Bit ch Boy?

Batowl: btw if either of you tell anyone im outing you too

Ohm: fair

Deli: because y not

Batowl: also why is Bryce a catboi?

CatBoiBryce: i am purr

Batowl: oh

Batowl: ok


	3. Was that really nescessary?

**Deli has changed CaRtOn’s name to cArToN**

 

cArToN: was that really nescessary?

Deli: yes

cArToN: but what is the purpose of this?

Deli: i got bored again

cArToN: Jon

cArToN: go play videogames or tosmething leaves my name along

Deli: tosmething

Batowl: tosmething

cArToN: when’d you get here?

Deli: he never closed it

cArToN: but we havent talked in here for

cArToN: literally days

Batowl: idk i just never closed the tab and im on my computer fo tahts why

cArToN: how many tabs do you have open rn?

Batowl: 22 including this one

cArToN: how ,any of them are porn?

Batowl: wait let me tchexk

Deli: i also want to know

Ohm: i dont want to know

Deli: shuch up ohm

Batowl: at least 6 are some tupe of porn

cArToN: wahat do you mean by some type?

Deli: hes been reaeading fanfiction

Batowl: damn right

Ohm: why?

Batowl: necause its about a gang and all of the good gang ones usually have pron in them

cArToN: we should really start uding autocorrect of something

Deli: uding

Batowl: uding

Ohm: udong

Ohm: shit

Batowl: are you calling me a dong Ohm?

Ohm: technically yes but i didnt mean to

Deli: WHAT YOU BEEN SAYING BOUT MYY BOLU OHM

Batowl: bolu.

Deli: sure, why not

Deli: for now on you are my bolu because of my inability to type

 

**Deli has changed Batowl’s name to Bolu**

Bolu: but

CatBoiBryce: this is great

cArToN: have you been reading this the whole tyime?

CatBoiBryce: yes

 

**Deli has changed CatBoiBryce’s name to StalkerBoiBryce**

 

StalkerBoiBryce: i dont like this name

Bolu: im fine with my name now

StalkerBoiBryce: can i go back to being a furry please?

Deli: maybe

Deli: but wait for when there’s another things that happens and thane you will have a diferent name

Ohm: i also want you to change Bryce’s name

Bolu: youre proabbly going to reggertt saying that

 

**Deli has changed Ohm’s name to Ho**

 

StalkerBoiBryce: why is delirioys in charge of the names?

Deli: U LMADE THAIS CHAT YOU CHALL ReSPEDCT ME

Ho: no

 

**Deli has changed StalkerBoiBryce’s name to RulerofthechatBoiBryce**

 

RulerofthechatBoiBryce: how lng can you made these names?

cArToN: you should now Mrs. rulerofthechat

 

**Deli has changed RulerofthechatBoiBryce’s name to RulerofthechatGurlBryce**

 

Deli: actually

Deli: no

 

**Deli has changed RulerofthechatGurlBryce to GurlBoiBryce**

 

Deli: that’s better


End file.
